


【Arthur/Orm】一个梗—如果他们提早在荒原狼去亚特兰蒂斯抢母盒时见面

by chanlamting



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 场景取自正义联盟2017电影这只是一个梗#OOC #ABO#Arthur(Alpha)/Orm(装Alpha的Omega)





	【Arthur/Orm】一个梗—如果他们提早在荒原狼去亚特兰蒂斯抢母盒时见面

母盒(Mother Box)最近出现不规律的能量波动，身为亚特兰蒂斯的国王奥姆必须亲自去查探原因。荒原狼随着母盒的能量波动而来，奥姆则极力阻止，但被荒原狼狠狠地砸到石柱上，被完美束起的金发四散在海水里。奥姆狼狈的模样正好被前来救援的亚瑟看到。

 

海水波浪折射着光线，与奥姆的金发互相辉映，他因为痛苦而微微蹙眉，又咬紧牙关拼命抵抗并且试图攻击荒原狼。就在亚瑟看呆的那一瞬间，奥姆驭水拿起掉落的三叉戟，把荒原狼击退，然后喊了他的坐骑一声，海王龙用力地冲撞荒原狼然后迅速返回找自己的主人。荒原狼的巨斧砍伤了海王龙的尾巴，海王龙痛苦悲鸣，奥姆目眦尽裂地把三叉戟狠狠地刺了过去，却被荒原狼打开了。

 

亚瑟趁机撞开荒原狼并且想夺过他的武器，而奥姆则冲向母盒。显而易见地，没有武器的亚瑟和荒原狼对战时几乎是单方面地落于下风。奥姆在紧急关头把自己的三叉戟扔给亚瑟，亚瑟惊险地用三叉戟抵挡住荒原狼的攻击。然而，他们依旧不是荒原狼的对手。

 

奥姆把母盒送给穆克将军让他马上离开，他和亚瑟留在这里堵住荒原狼。亚瑟拿着奥姆的三叉戟进行近距离攻击，已经受伤的奥姆则拿起穆克的高压水枪狙击荒原狼。

 

荒原狼突然靠近奥姆并打碎他手中的武器，海王龙不顾奥姆的指令上前把荒原狼撞开，这让它的伤口撕裂得更厉害。

 

荒原狼顺势转向继续攻击亚瑟，但奥姆用力缠住了荒原狼，亚瑟领悟到奥姆的眼神，举起三叉戟用力刺下去，但被荒原狼避开。

 

荒原狼把两人打远后并不恋战，马上追寻母盒。穆克将军完全不是荒原狼的对手，所幸荒原狼的目标只是母盒，所以他才不至于丧命。亚特兰蒂斯的母盒最后还是被荒原狼夺走了。

 

即使是亚特兰蒂斯最优秀的武士，在单人匹马的情况下依旧难敌强悍荒原狼。亚瑟想把奥姆拉起来，可是却被他拒绝了，奥姆撑着海王龙自己起来。因为这次过来的目的是为了探查母盒能量异常的原因，所以他并没有戴着王冠，战斗头盔也在刚刚战斗时甩落了下来。奥姆的金色长发正四散在海水中，亚瑟不知道是不是因为刚刚受伤的原因，他看到那抹金色觉得有点眩目。

 

穆克将军回来请罪，奥姆并没有迁怒，他一边安抚着受伤的海王龙，一边有条不紊地下达命令。

 

亚瑟觉得自己的脑子肯定是被打伤了，不然他怎么会觉得这个金发男人很漂亮、很迷人？

 

奥姆终于把目光落在亚瑟身上，他那挑剔的目光如同三叉戟般刺着亚瑟布满纹身的裸露半身。

 

“亚瑟·库里，陆地人类与前亚特兰蒂斯女王的混血叛徒。”

 

海神在上，他的声音可真好听！

 

亚瑟在盯着奥姆发呆，这让奥姆紧皱着眉头。感受到美人生气了，亚瑟才尴尬地反应过来。

 

“你想握着我的三叉戟到什么时候？”悦耳的声音带着明显的不悦，因为受伤而声音沙哑。

 

“握着我的三叉戟”？你愿意让我握着吗？

 

亚瑟瞬间想歪而且没有及时回应，这让奥姆十分不满，他伸手夺回自己的武器，亚瑟却出乎意料地握得紧紧的。

 

“混血叛徒，我命令你马上放手！”

 

噢！这样的命令语气太带感了！

 

亚瑟放手前还趁机触碰奥姆的手，他的手可真好看，指甲修剪得圆润整齐，但一瞬间就收回去了。

 

他的指甲真可爱！

 

亚瑟顿时紧张了起来，他觉得自己不该用在酒吧搭讪美人的方式去搭讪这位充满力与美的金发美人。

 

可是，他此刻脑子一片空白，他还是脱口而出：“美人，我能知道你的名字吗？”

 

看到金发美人绯红的脸颊，还有因为被冒犯而露出的愤怒表情，亚瑟这才恨不得咬断自己的舌头当做没说过这样的话！

 

在一旁的穆克将军一直低着头假装啥也没瞧见啥也没听见。海王龙听懂亚瑟的话，它打了个鼻响，亚瑟清楚地听见它的话！

 

卑贱的混血种竟然妄想染指我高贵的主人！简直就是个大螃蟹钳子！

 

奥姆虽然愤怒，但常年的礼仪教育和生活让他成功地抑制住即将升高的声调。

 

“你这个无礼的、粗俗的、恶心的、下流的、无耻的混血叛徒！”

 

天哪！他就只会这些温柔的话语吗？仿佛就像是在床上被欺负得恨了的小Omega，因为无力反抗Alpha的侵犯，只能从嘴巴里冒出这种软软的骂人内容，最后只能更加激起Alpha的侵占欲，然后让身下的小Omega连话都无法说完整，只能发出让人兴奋的软软的叫喊声。

 

如果他是个Omega或Beta那该多好？可惜他是个Alpha，不过应该会更加带感！

 

亚瑟笑了出来，他的声音原本就低沉，再配上他那杂乱的头发和浓密的胡须，还有浑身的刺青，而在他面前的还是一位金发飘飘的每人，怎么看他怎么猥琐。

 

“那么，尊贵的小王子，我能知道殿下的名字吗？”

 

亚瑟向奥姆行了一个陆地平民对皇室的礼仪，这看在奥姆眼中很滑稽。

 

“你要听清楚了，混血叛徒。我是亚特兰蒂斯的国王，前亚特兰蒂斯女王亚特兰娜和前亚特兰蒂斯国王奥瓦克斯之子，奥姆·马略斯。”

 

亚瑟震惊地看着奥姆，他之前怎么就没发现？同样金色的长发、蓝色的眼眸、还有那有五分像似的五官——可是他身上的气质却与母亲截然不同，母亲很高雅但同时温柔，奥姆的高雅却如同锋利的三叉戟，如此地……迷人！

 

奥姆不喜欢亚瑟盯着他看的无礼眼神，他也不想和这粗俗之人计较，这简直在自降身份，他选择转移话题。

 

“为何会出现在这里？你和荒原狼有什么关系？”

 

亚瑟把自己所知道的事告诉了奥姆，奥姆听完之后已经敛起了对亚瑟的不屑，他神色凝重地沉思着。

 

“你要单独去阻止荒原狼？”奥姆有重新挂上嫌弃不屑的表情：“你连武器都没有，就妄想打败他？愚不可及！我的混血哥哥！”

 

他刚刚是叫我哥哥吗？海神波塞冬！他们血脉相连，这真是让他热血沸腾！

 

“我想我应该不是一个人吧……我高贵的弟弟，你有什么好建议吗？”

 

亚瑟很配合地向奥姆询问建议。老实说，他竟然不讨厌这个弟弟。他明明如此痛恨亚特兰蒂斯，他的母亲因此被迫履行王室责任，被迫献祭给那该死的海沟族。

 

这实在是太奇怪了！亚瑟肆无忌惮地看着奥姆，这是和他同母异父的弟弟，他们有一半的血脉是相同的。亚瑟流着一半陆地的血，而奥姆则流着纯种的亚特兰蒂斯之血。奥姆从头到尾都应该是亚瑟所痛恨的敌人——但他有着酷似母亲的外表。

 

“穆克将军，去把我母亲……前亚特兰蒂斯女王的武器拿过来。”奥姆不愿再和这位混血兄长继续交谈。

 

穆克将军不忿地剐了亚瑟一眼：“陛下，他只是名混血！”

 

“这是命令，穆克将军。”奥姆平静而威严地看着自己忠实的属下。

 

他太迷人了……

 

就在等待穆克回来的这段时间，奥姆正在替自己的坐骑清理撕裂的伤口，并且亲自采摘附近的海草海带给海王龙包扎。

 

场面气氛一度变得尴尬，因为亚瑟听懂海王龙的呼喊，它一边向自己的主人撒娇，一边咒骂亚瑟是个下流无耻的发情小丑鱼。

 

“奈瑞莎(Nerissa)，再陪我多一会儿，我们等一下就回家。”

 

亚瑟看着奥姆轻声细语地安慰着自己的坐骑，他顿时觉得有点好奇。

 

“她是个女孩？你会和他沟通吗？”

 

主宠间的交流被打断，海王龙低吟了一声，亚瑟发誓他看到奈瑞莎朝他翻了个白眼。

 

奥姆看了亚瑟一眼，然后继续抚摸奈瑞莎的脖子，奈瑞莎特别喜欢奥姆这样做，她舒服地翻了个身让奥姆更加方便摸她。

 

“我们无法流畅地交流，不过她懂我的话。”

 

亚瑟点点头没有回应，奥姆则继续安抚着自己的坐骑。

 

“奥姆！”

 

和穆克将军过来的是梅拉，她一听说荒原狼来袭 并且已经夺取了母盒，她就特别担心奥姆。

 

“梅拉，你怎么过来了？你父王已经知道这件事了吗？”

 

“父王已经通知了其他国度，我们随时准备应战。”梅拉的视线落在亚瑟身上，她用毫不遮掩的目光审视着他。

 

“奥姆陛下，难道您要把前女王的武器交给他吗？一个混血。”

 

梅拉扑面而来的嫌弃对亚瑟来说不痛不痒，不过他看到梅拉和奥姆走得很近却有点在意。

 

“亚瑟·库里，公主殿下。”

 

奥姆打开宝箱，里面装着的是一把闪着银光的五叉戟，那是他们母亲曾经用过的武器。

 

奥姆仔细地凝视着被安放在宝箱里的五叉戟，他想起了自己的母亲。奥克瓦斯曾经发怒想把妻子的武器销毁，不过被奥姆阻止了。

 

“父王，您不能销毁它，它是一个标志，标志着侮辱亚特兰蒂斯之人将承受什么恶果。”

 

奥克瓦斯听了自己儿子的话，他没有销毁它，而是把它扔在暗处。

 

奥姆悄悄把五叉戟取了回来，直到没多久后奥克瓦斯去世，他登基为王，母亲的武器被他用一个宝箱安放着。

 

亚瑟看到五叉戟后也陷入和回忆，他记得很小的时候，母亲曾经重拾这把五叉戟保护家人。

 

奥姆轻轻地拿起它，属于母亲的武器闪着银光，就像她一样。

 

“亚瑟·库里，向我承诺，你将用前亚特兰蒂斯女王亚特兰娜的武器击败荒原狼。”

 

“我承诺，我保证。”

 

亚瑟突然单膝下跪，他虔诚地举起双手，奥姆则来到亚瑟面前，用双手把五叉戟放在亚瑟手中。

 

亚瑟握着母亲的武器，它被安放了多少年？有二十年了吗？它依旧闪亮无比，正如曾经的亚特兰蒂斯女王。

 

知道亚瑟的背影在深海中消失，梅拉才开口说道：“那是亚特兰娜女王的武器。”

 

梅拉曾经好几次看到奥姆把这把五叉戟拿出来，他会亲自擦拭，以免它失去光泽。

 

奥姆没有回应，他只是平静地说道：“随时备战。”

 

打败荒原狼之后——

 

亚瑟终于来到了亚特兰蒂斯，他看到了全身穿着金色铠甲，头戴金色王冠的奥姆陛下。

 

奥姆说了什么他已经听不清、记不起了，他只想起奥姆金发四散的模样。

 

在火环决斗之前，亚瑟忍不住吻住了奥姆的嘴，这也是他在决斗时被奥姆使劲摁向岩浆的原因。

 

在奥姆打碎他的武器——属于他们母亲的武器时，亚瑟发誓他看到那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里头闪过一抹悲痛。

 

在他打碎奥姆的三叉戟时，他看到奥姆闭上了双眼，仿佛背负在他身上的压力全被释放了一样。

 

他绝对不会杀掉奥姆的，他不会杀掉自己的兄弟。

 

很久很久以后，有人问亚瑟，你为什么当时不杀掉旧王？

 

亚瑟笑着回答：我怎么可能杀了自己的王后？


End file.
